


Tripping

by taylocrow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, High School, Hockey AU, Jon is smooth as hell though, Modern AU, can I get yo numba, smh Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylocrow/pseuds/taylocrow
Summary: Jon's got a competitive streak that earns him a spot on the bench while Sansa is working the penalty box at her older brother's hockey game. She wasn't planning on leaving the game with anything more than $60.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this story told on tumblr. Silly, fluffy nonsense. Probably my first fic where it's happy?? PROUD OF MYSELF. Also, thanks so much to Sarah. You are the best xxx

# Tripping Penalty

* * *

The piercing ring of the referee’s whistle threatens to burst Sansa’s eardrums as a tripping penalty is called on the Castle Black Rangers. Inwardly, Sansa cheers along with her family shouting from the stands, but she fights to keep her face neutral as she looks down at her clipboard. Robb was absolutely killing it tonight and Sansa was loving her front row seat far from the squealing of Robb’s scantily clad groupies and safe from her father’s muttered curses. Working the penalty box gave her $60 in her pocket and an up close view at the cute guys circling the ice rink on their skates. The Winterfell Wolves give each other sly high fives as the Rangers slam their sticks in haste. A loud shred of skates rushes to Sansa, and she looks up to see the most recent offender.

 

One of the Rangers’ players has been relentless all game long. His ferocity didn't go unnoticed and after the last tripping penalty she supposed the ref had had enough of this guy. It doesn't surprise her in the least when she realizes it’s him pushing past the gate and slamming himself onto the bench behind her. He is glaring out towards the ice and his chest heaves with heavy breaths as he lets out a raspy and exasperated “Fuck.”

 

Despite him being on her brother’s rival team, Sansa can't help but shoot him a small and sympathetic smile. Nothing worse than getting made into an example for the rest of your team and having to sit in time out. Especially in a game as important as this one.

 

Sansa pretends to be engrossed in reading the stats on her clipboard while she gives him time to cool down. She'd learned her lesson a few weeks ago about asking the players their info before they'd had time to chill out after the penalty.

 

“Hey.” His voice is gentle despite his hard demeanor and Sansa jumps a little at the surprise. He gently pries his helmet off of his head and rests it beside him. Crimson heat rushes to her cheeks when she realizes he’s checking her out. Sansa would be lying if she tried to claim she wasn’t doing the same. In an attempt to keep her cool, she grabs the pen from behind her ear and clears her throat, “Hey. Can I get your number?” Sansa tries to look at his jersey, but he's resting his forearms on his tired thighs. 

 

He cocks his head slightly to the right in question. Sansa furrows her eyebrows for a moment and watches him shake his head and grin, “Yeah, sure. 555-512-6677.”

 

This guy has a layer of sweat on his handsome face, his dark eyes practically dancing as he shoots her a lazy side smile. He tucks some of his black curls behind his ears and briefly looks down at his skates.

 

“Oh, um…” Sansa barely has the heart to do this, “I, er, I meant your jersey number.”

 

He turns as red as Sansa’s hair and scratches at the back of his neck. “Oh yeah, duh. I'm Jon Snow. Number 8.” Jon smiles once more, “Sorry.”

 

Sansa scribbles down the information and shakes her head, “No, you're good. Actually-“

 

“Snow! Let’s go!” A red faced and portly man that Sansa could only assume was his coach shouts from across the rink. Jon launches himself off the bench and shoves his helmet back onto his curly head, shoots her an incredibly silly looking wink, and is back on the ice before she can wrap her head around what just happened.

 

The game starts up again with another sharp rip on the whistle and Sansa finds herself unable to look away from number 8 for the entirety of the game. He's borderline mad on the ice, checking others with his stick, shouting profanities to both his teammates and her own brother. Robb is red faced and fuming underneath his helmet and for the first time all season, Sansa is completely engrossed in the match. She can't keep her eyes off the ice.

 

In the end, Robb shoots the winning shot and Sansa’s eyes immediately go to Jon Snow’s circling figure. He's sort of slumped and defeated with an obvious sulk going on underneath his helmet. The two teams line up to give each other bitter and meaningless high fives. Sansa packs up her things quicker than she ever has. The crowds are thick and mad as they push to get to their kids. Sansa has to quickly dodge her own family in her feeble attempt to sneak over to the Rangers’ side. It's just as busy on the opposing side, and she hopes she isn't making a fool of herself by coming over into enemy territory.

 

She tells herself she just wants to see if he's okay and congratulate him on his team making it to the playoffs. As she builds up her nerve, she scans the masses and sees a bunch of black jerseys balancing on skates and shuffling towards the locker rooms. She beelines for them and silently prays he's in the group.

 

Thankfully, he is. She spots his shiny curls and takes a few big steps to catch up behind him. “Hey.” Her voice is too loud and it catches him and his teammates off guard.

 

A thin and tawny boy smirks at her and Jon and does a little wave, “Hey Sansa.” She immediately recognizes the tall boy as Theon Greyjoy. Theon was Robb’s best friend back in grade school and despite going to different middle and high schools, the two somehow remained friends. Theon has a lovely habit of using Robb to hook up with the girls at their school and was even sweet enough to drunkenly leave her best friend at a party a few months ago. Sansa tries not to roll her eyes as she gives him a small wave. Theon is clutching his helmet and looks over to another boy. The boy has a sneer on his face as he looks to Jon, “That’s Stark’s kid sister.”

 

“Yes I am.” Sansa narrows her eyes and braces herself for a slew of insults. But the other boy closes his mouth when Jon and Theon shoot him a look. “Hey Sansa.” Jon ignores his teammates and waves them away.

 

“Good game.” Sansa forces herself to ignore the random boy and Theon’s snickers and remains focused on Jon’s swoon worthy side smile.

 

“Not good enough.” Jon jokes and scratches at his neck.

His teammates disappear from his side and Theon gives Sansa a head nod before heading off to the locker rooms with the team.

 

“You played well even with the penalty.” Sansa bites her lip and looks down at Jon’s skates when her cheeks begin to turn pink.

 

“Thanks.” Jon briefly touches her shoulder and she feels as if she's been electrified. Goosebumps crawl up her spine and down the lengths of her arms and legs, despite her sweatshirt and winter coat.

 

“You should keep my phone number, in case, you know, you're looking for anything besides just a jersey number.” Jon drops his hand from her shoulder and looks back at his teammates.

 

Theon is waving frantically for him to hurry up, and Jon shrugs in response. “Well, time to go get yelled at. I'll see you around, Sansa Stark.”

 

And he hobbles away on his skates, helmet clutched in his left arm and stick in his right. Sansa has half a mind to shout goodbye, but then feels another hand on her shoulder. She turns to see her big brother beaming down at her. “We won! Can you believe it!?” He throws his sweaty self around her and Sansa squeezes him back despite the stench of his body odor.

 

“Can't believe I actually beat that Snow kid. He's the best in state!” Robb is practically bouncing on his skates. Their mom is oozing pride from beside him and their dad is smiling wider than Sansa has ever seen. “It was great Robb. Congrats!” Sansa hugs him once more and gives into her temptation to watch Jon continue into the locker room.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa dutifully goes to the remainder of Robb’s games, being the supportive sister that she is. The Winterfell Wolves end up winning the season championships while she dons her brother’s jersey number 12.

 

The next season, Robb is off at college and she's wearing a black jersey with the number 8. The Castle Black Rangers go on to win the State Championships while she shouts for Jon Snow from the penalty box. A few times he ends up in there, and Jon insists it’s just for a good luck kiss, but Sansa knows better than anyone how much Jon loves tripping. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I barely know ANYTHING about hockey so I am so sorry if this makes 0 sense but just.....go with it ok hahah


End file.
